Episode 6
LOST WORLD EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Sorastitch intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, and Aingeru.] BEGIN EPISODE the Loveland Swamp, a man is being chased by a a dark and big figure. Man: - Leave me alone! gets closer, and lets out a deep ribbet. The man screams and we cut to Ismail and gang playing cards. Ismail: - Dennis, you cheated. Dennis: - How did you ever guess? Ismail: - Because you played 5 spades. Dennis: - oh Mason: - Is this strip poker? Peira: - For the last time, no. David: - GUYS! Peira: - There's not a another rat, is there? David: - No, but a man was reported dead in the Loveland swamp. Peira: - Sounds lovely. David: - If your not interested, I'll just go. Lilth may be connected. Peira: - I'm interested. Let's go. David: - Ismail? Ismail: - Sure. Mason: - HEY WAIT A SECONDDDDD... what about me...? looks around and realizes Peira, David, and Ismail are already gone. Mason slowly turns back to cards. The car drives up to the swamp, and Peira looks for energy signatures. Peira: - Well, isn't this weird! No signature at all. Ismail: - None? Peira: - Oh, none at all. Even for a swamp this is weird. Ismail: - ...Weird. Peira: - Here, trace around that large tree. Ismail: - I can't. There's something blocking me. David: - Here, let me try. punches the tree, only to be knocked back. David: - Agh! Peira: - You okay? David: - I'm fine. Try using your fire powers to burn the tree. Peira: - Kay... auch! Ismail: - There's some kind of force field around it, but why? Peira: - No, it can't be a force field. It would have to emit a energy signature. David: - Then what the hell is it? small sentry rises out of the ground shoots darts at David and the rest, causing them to get knocked out. Everyone: - Agggh! Dennis, Mason, Aingeru and Tucker are just chilling out. Mason: - ...do you think we should just go get them? Aingeru: - Why? That would be just silly. Mason: - How? Aingeru: - We're going to go over there and they'll be doing something already and won't need our help. Mason: - Peira and the others dots are gone. Aingeru: - That's weird. Mason: - Do you want to go now? Aingeru: - Fine. Tucker: - Can I come too? Mason: - Sure. to Ismail and the others... Ismail: - ...where are we? Frogman: - You are in Loveland city. You wanted in, and so you are. Ismail: - Can we get out? Frogman: - No. No one is permitted to leave at this time. Ismail: - Why did you chain us up? Frogman: - We suspect that you three are part of Fraudd's plan. Ismail: - But we don't even know hi- Frogman: - Oh, don't even. Peira has been picking at the lock with a hair clip. Ismail: - Agh. My skills can't do anything here! Peira: - Hair clips come in handy, Ismail. gets up and punches the crap out of the frogmen. Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Sorastitch